Completely comfortable and convenient use of waterbeds has previously been extensively limited by their excessive weight. Moreover, most previous waterbeds have not been capable of mounting upon existing base frames used with conventional spring and mattress combinations, nor capable of coordination with pieces of conventional bedroom furniture.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention has been the provision of a waterbed construction which would provide all of the comforts of a conventional, but much heavier, waterbed construction while at the same time being adaptable to mounting upon a conventional base frame for a typical spring and mattress and to which a headboard can be attached.
A further object of this invention has been the provision of a waterbed construction, as aforesaid, which has the appearance of a conventional spring and mattress bed, which can utilize conventional water-containing bladder means, and which is relatively easy to maintain in a satisfactory appearance.